barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Manu962/13
=January= Hi violet I am graysky300 aka suzy brinks I loved your profile. Good work Picture What happened to my picture? Infoboxes Yes, we can make infoboxes for them if there is enough information. If there isn't much information about them then we don't need to. XTinkerBellx (talk) 18:36, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Today Hi Violet! How are you doing today? Another Question from Moi532 Tu m'as débloqué?? Infoboxes No, I change the colours myself when I make the new pages for infoboxes. The first three lines of infoboxes look like this: class="infobox" style="font-size:89%; width:300px; background-color:#F7D5DF;" ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#EC4D9A; color:#FFFFFF; font-size:120%; So I just change the colours. This if from Template:Barbie in The Pink Shoes Infobox. *The first "background-color" is for the colour of the infobox, which is light pink in that template. *The second "background-color" is for the dark pink in the title part. *The "color" is the colour of the text. If you want to use the same colours from the title parts in the voice actor templates, use the second "background-color". --XTinkerBellx (talk) 14:10, January 15, 2013 (UTC) =February= Please do not delete my editing! Hi, Manu, I'm 14 years old like you. I just want to ask you, why do you delete my editing "Olders"? I don't understand because all this persons really were olders than children and teenagers. So, if you'll have time please answer for me. Thanks for attention. When I received the message from Olivia, she wrote that the categories of "Cats" and "Dogs" and "Horse" was inutiles.So I told him was told that I could remove. Something not associated I noticed on the wiki that I created (in French) that there was no Infobox. I do not know if you know the instaled. Pourais If you know you do please on the wiki "La fée Clochette" Hi, Manu Manu why do you delete my editing "genre" from some Barbie movies? I think that it will be better if there will be some few information about genre of movies in infobox. It is good for persons who try to find best Barbie movie for themselves. So, if you aren't against I'll write a "genre" in some Barbie movies again. ''Barbie & Her Sisters in A Pony Tale'' I did my research and, yes, Barbie & Her Sisters in A Pony Tale will be a feature length film. Steve & Cydne Granat's LinkedIn profile says, "Wrote screenplay for 'Barbie & Her Sisters' DVD feature film for release in 2013". Also, the descriptions for the dolls say, "Girls will love recreating scenes from the movie", and I've read an article that said, "2013 sees the release of three new animation feature films: Barbie in the Pink Shoes, Mariposa and the Fairy Princess and then later in the year Barbie & Her Sisters in a Pony Tale". --XTinkerBellx (talk) 21:36, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Manu Hi, Violet Manu, I know that you know lot about Barbie, this is why I'm want to ask you something: I have younger sister, she is little girl and she love Barbie movies more than everithing! So, today we view Barbie movies wikia. She learn that Gisele will be die in the end of original story. So, my sister is worry because she is very kind and sentimental. I try to calm her down but she isn't calm down. So, do you know, will Gisele die in BARBIE movie? If you have a time, please answer for me. And thanks you very much for atention. You know that Violet purple mean in french? Moi532 (talk) 12:14, February 15, 2013 (UTC) I've only seen Pink Shoes once (it's amaaaaziiiing) so I'm not sure what to write in the infoboxes yet. If there isn't much information then there's no need for an infobox. I'm trying to think of what would be most important to add (like with the Fairytopia movies, I think there's a Species section for the character infoboxes because there are so many different species like fairies, butterfly fairies, pixies, puffballs, firebirds, fungi, etc.) --XTinkerBellx (talk) 21:24, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi violet. I hope you dont mind me calling you manu. I am graysky330 aka suzy. I want to be your friend. Will you be my friend? Reply me your answer. Goodbye. With lots of luv SUZY :-) Thanx! you are my first friend on this site. Plase post me something about yourself. Categories Hey Violet, you left me a message that was meant for Ceci (or it was for me but you mixed up our names) but anyway, I'll help you with those categories. I think Break belongs in those categories because he is a father and a parent but I think we should maybe get rid of the Mothers and Fathers categories, and just replace them with Parents? Hmm let me know what you think! :) --XTinkerBellx (talk) 17:43, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Infact, I know the story of Barbie in the pink shoes.But I'm afraid that you remove the modified and I did work for nothing.It makes me feel funny if I cancel your changes (remove the text) Moi532 (talk) 20:40, February 22, 2013 (UTC) I added Ilios to that category because it's from that movie, but I'll change it to "Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends Objects" instead. That makes more sense, right? XD --XTinkerBellx (talk) 20:53, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Skipper This image is the image Official Skipper. If you Barbie.com if you find this picture in the section "Barbie & fab sisters" on the portrait of Skipper. This is bizar that you do not recognize Skipper on the image Moi532 (talk) 18:56, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, Manu! Thanks, Manu! Olivia explain this for me too, but thank you too! You explain this for me great too! Now I'm understand why Alberth said that this is late for her and Kristyn said that this is early for her. Thanks you very much for your attention for me! :D Hi Manu I don't think we've met. My name's Sae. Why did you delete my category page (Barbie in a Mermaid Tale Series)? Thank you, and it's nice to know you're an Erika fan like me! SaeryenKatten (talk) 20:43, February 26, 2013 (UTC)SaeryenKatten Hi! Sorry for the mass edits. Some of the pages had terrible grammar and lots of repitition, so I was just going through and streamlining them. Cute pics on your profile page. Cms0128 (talk) 07:57, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Possible works for me. I know I read somewhere that the gemstones of the first seven girls really did represent their birthmonths (the flowers all matched up too), but until I find out where, I can see how that would be speculation. I totally understand about the twins and triplets though (that's why I didn't include theirs as birthdays). Mostly I just wanted to clean up the pages. Thanks! Cms0128 (talk) 15:39, February 28, 2013 (UTC) =March= Classic Movies The classic movies category is for movies that have been added to the classic movies collection. This is because people have different personal views on what counts as a classic Barbie movie, so it is simpler to have them categorized the way they are officially :) --XTinkerBellx (talk) 03:42, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Manu! I have one question.... Hi, Manu! I'm live BMs very much! My favorite BM is MT and MT2. So, I always try to find more of information about BMs. Yesterday I saw something about MT in this wikia. This "something" was in MT2's page. This was about "Barbie in a mermaid tale 3"! Only one what was writing about this movie, is that this will be in 2015 year. So, I tried to ask what is this mean in MT2 talk page, but no one answer for me! So, if you'll have time, please explain for me, will there be MT3 or not? Thanks for attention! Thanks, Manu! Thanks, Manu! I'm very happy that you answer for me! I hope that there will be ever MT3 in 2015, 2016 or 2020! I'm love this movie very much, but I'm also know that true is true and if there will not be MT3 I'll try to will not be very sad. I love this movie more than other movies! And I'll love this forever! So, thanks Manu very much! I wish you happy editing! :D Classic Movies and Categories It is not categorized by movies that are "really classic" because people have different views on what is considered a classic Barbie movie (some people think the classics end after Swan Lake, some people think the last classic was Princess and the Pauper, some think it was Three Musketeers...) but we're categorizing it by which movies have had Classic Movie covers, like the pictures used on the front page. MT, MT2 and PS can be counted as classic when they're released with covers like that :) Now about the Elders and Animal sidekicks categories. I don't think the animal sidekicks category is necessary, there are already separate categories for Animals and Sidekicks. We can keep the Elders category for now because a wikia contributor who can't sign up yet asked me to keep it and help them with it, so I'll talk to them more about it when they have signed up. I know it took a while to add all those characters to that category so I think it would be unfair to delete it without talking to them first. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 14:37, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Corinne D'Arcy This Corinne D'Arcy which to put this picture on her because it was her profile picture. As she changed I deleted Moi532 (talk) 15:51, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Fairy Queen and Chelsea The doll says Teresa plays the Fairy Queen, so it's official, but I thought the Fairy Queen was supposed to be like a wise mother figure to Odette! XD I didn't know it was supposed to be Teresa until I checked the box a while ago. I should add it back to Teresa's page. I don't know if Hannah is played by Chelsea, but the dolls say Chelsea and friends, so I assume Hannah is Chelsea, and the brunette and strawberry blonde girls are played by Chelsea's friends. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 17:05, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Manu! Hi, Manu! Why do you are so sure that Mariposa isn't played by Barbie? In the official page of the movie is "Barbie as Mariposa", Isn't this mean that she is played by her? Raquelle Mansion Instead of writing a new section for quotes, we can incorporate them into other parts of the article. For Raquelle's mansion, instead of writing... Quotes "Some call it gorgeous. I call it tacky." - Nikki "I have to keep updating everything thanks to Barbie and the Dreamhouse." - Raquelle ...We can include these opinions in other parts of the page. I added what Raquelle said about updating things to the physical appearance part of the page, and Nikki's opinion on the mansion is just trivia. I've changed "Appearances" to "Episode Appearances", because "Featured In" isn't good grammar. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 19:28, March 9, 2013 (UTC) I think with the quotes, a quote that best defines a character or movie should be at the top of the page, and they don't need to be in the infobox. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 19:40, March 9, 2013 (UTC) You can keep asking me questions, it's okay :) I'm deleting the pictures because they aren't named well and they aren't good quality. I'm going to be uploading higher quality screenshots that are named properly so they can be found easily (one picture was of Courtney, Delia and Edeline and it was named "CDE" so how is anyone supposed to find it? XD) A sidekick is like a partner of somebody and they don't have as much power as the person they are the sidekick of. The princesses in 12dp are all equal ranks so they're not sidekicks of each other, and Prince Louis is a prince so he has more power than the protagonists of 3M. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 19:52, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Names in Lyrics sections It's not needed because their names are already linked to at the top of the article, so you can delete them. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 22:00, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Manu! I have some questions.... Hello, Manu. Why did you delete my editing in "Barbie (fab sisters)"? I think that only this information: appearances, relatives, voice actress, are faw for infobox! Why do you do not want to edit there information about her friends, boyfriend, ect? Yes, this information already is in "relationship" and some like that, but I think we must edit some more information in infobox! Also, why do you delete that Barbie has parents? Ok, Manu Ok, Manu. I understand why did you delete that and I'm NOT angry. But can I write Barbie's parents names in trivia? Just wondering... Hi Manu! I was just wondering why you deleted my stuff on Happy Birthday Chelsea and Closet Princess? Please get back to me! Chelsea4ever. I must admit, I was very sad when I realised that you had deleted my things, as it made me feel like I wasn't very good at this... But then again, maybe I'm not. ---- Your page looks amazing please reply You can get rid of those pet categories or replace the parents category if you like, I don't mind. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 16:39, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Locations LTD I think for the locations LTD it make put "Related episodes". Moi532 (talk) 18:22, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Just wanted to say hi!Animelover13�� 22:06, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah you can change it if you want to, I think maybe they'll match better without the Classic Covers because not all of them have Classic Covers yet. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 22:23, April 14, 2013 (UTC) =May= Hey Vi I thought you should know that the information that I've provided on "Barbe: A Perfect Christmas" is correct. "Barbie in The Nutcracker" was the first Barbie movie to have a Christmas theme. If you go out of town for Memorial Day have fun and be careful. Hi, Manu! Hello, Manu! Look, you are great editor there, but I think you have some mistake in Barbie ( fab sisters ). So, we know that Barbie and Ken broke up in 2004 and back together in 2011. But this fact was only in "doll's history". We can not write the dates of the years of their broke up in Barbie ( fab sisters )'s page, because this movies are about Barbie's real life, and if they broke up in 2004 ( when she was 16 or 17 years old ) that mean that now she is 22 or 23 years old! And we all know that this isn't like that. Also, this is not neccesary to write Chelsea's name's history in Barbie ( fab sisters )'s page. Also, Raquelle is Barbie's rival in LITD, but in real life, they become friends in FS. So, I hope you understand what I tried to explain for you. :) Good luck in your future editing! Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm really sorry Manu! I thought that you wrote that! Do you know who wrote it? If you know please expline for this persone. The information that I've provied about Barbie and her sisters is correct. Stacie is short for Anastacia. Antagonists's Pets Why was the Antagonists's Pets category deleted? SaeryenKatten (talk) 02:46, May 13, 2013 (UTC)SaeryenKatten well.... well, i will delete that because this is not about barbie or disney movies and also because we have not any answer. but thanks for you for your attention! you are great editor in BMs and DMs wikia! have good day! :)))) Hi, Manu, I want to ask you something Hello, Manu! I'm BMs' biggest fan and I want to ask for you something. Well, when I become 14 I ask for my parents register in this wikia. They told me that I can do it, if in Barbie movies wikia isn't the risk of computer virus. So, we have only one laptop and we have not money right now and we can not buy new laptop if our laptop will be spoiled. So, I know that you're register there for a long time. Can you tell for me is there the risk of computer virus? Thanks for attention! :) Thanks! Thanks, Manu! I ask for my parents because we have one laptop and computer ( I have not my own computer ). And this is why I worried that if this will be spoiled, they'll will not be happy. But now I can register here as soon as I can! Thanks for your help! Well every since you blocked me I think I learned my lesson about editing this wiki. Just wanted to say thanks for posting a message. I'm 13 years old, and I get teased a bit, but I actually think barbie rocks. Sorry, but I read aomewhere what you'd posted: That you did some research and found that the next barbie movie was going to be the Pearl princess. Where exactly did you look for that? REPLY INSTANTLY! You don't have a right to undo my posted pictures without any reason! I am not that angry.Beautybash101 (talk) 08:23, May 30, 2013 (UTC) I am really sorry for what I send you. Actually I think it was some extra stuff Thank-you for replying. I already appologized. Yeah, they are out of the plot. I'll be careful next time. :) Hello this is Cartisha (Sashaluvbratz) I just wanted to let you know I made some Barbie wikia rules. Hi Hey! on the page of Barbie in the Nutcracker,it is typed Barbie's sister but actually it is her young friend. I have also checked in Wikipedia to be sure. I thought to ask you before editing. Beautybash101 (talk) 07:21, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Manu! Hello, Manu. I want to ask you something. I'm one from biggest fans of Barbie and I'm 14 years old. So, I'm not register there yet, but I work on Barbie's parent's pages in Barbie wiki. So, I learn that Mattel mentioned them in "Generation Girls" but I don't know when. Do you know when did Mattel mentioned them? Was it in 2013 or not? If you don't know, maybe you know who can know that? Please, answer to me, when you'll have time. Thanks for attention! exactly Beautybash101 (talk) 12:58, May 31, 2013 (UTC) of-coarse I know but I have seen it written that in that Movie '''she is her friend. I don't know myself Here is the link to make you believe http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barbie_in_the_nutcracker Beautybash101 (talk) 13:06, May 31, 2013 (UTC) yes, they can be I should have thought :( Beautybash101 (talk) 13:07, May 31, 2013 (UTC) I'll explain you.... I'll explain you what I did mean. So, I know that they first appear in 1960 years' book. I also know that they have not appear in some book or magazine for a long time. But some days ago, I learn that in'' "Generation Girls"'' Barbie says that her parents are in China. So, for first I thought that this'' "news"'' are in 2013 but now I'm not too sure. So, I just want to know, do YOU''' know in which year did Barbie said that? And if you do not know that, maybe you know who do know? I hope I did explain this well. :) Sorry but I'm really confused. All the pages are nearly perfect and I am becoming use.less. Whatever I post is like of no need-they are extra. Then how shall I edit and help? Beautybash101 (talk) 13:26, May 31, 2013 (UTC) HI! Please edit and help me on my new page: Wonder Woman (2000) Barbie Doll better because I am having some problems in editing. Beautybash101 (talk) 17:34, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh! Oh!! Thank you for informing me. I forgot. Sorry but I have some really important work to do at the moment. Can you delete it? Beautybash101 (talk) 17:40, May 31, 2013 (UTC)